Heritage
by poachedpears
Summary: Memories arise: Some of the old times and some totally not theirs. Who's memories did they recall? GW/ YYH crossover
1. 01: Heero's POV

Heritage  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Warning: I've never seen GW before except for Endless Waltz.   
So if any of these characters are OOC don't flame me! Reviews are   
welcome.  
  
Chapter 1: 01 (Heero's POV)  
I never really believed that magic actually existed. I've   
always ignored those beliefs as hoaxes that war-torn people   
believe in to keep their spirits up. It was only then, I   
began to believe tht there is something magical about our   
world, about myself and the peopel around. I, Heero Yuy,   
the perfect soldier may not be as perfect as they initially   
thought I was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I nine, I found myself alone yet again on Earth. My foster  
parents had been killed, i ran away. I was so innocent then.   
Smiles lit my face at every oppurtunity. Yet although i was   
smiling, i was sad and lonely inside.  
  
I woke up cold that morning, alone in the concrete jungle Earth.   
There wasn't anybody up that early, yet somehow, I felt something   
roaming around. Something dark and evil.   
  
I had taught myself how to sense other's presence. Just in case I   
was caught. I concentrated. There was something. It was a vicious   
being. Angry and confused. HUNGRY...  
  
I've felt many a times, these types of presences. Angry and   
not...Human. Indescribable, I knew from experience not to go near   
it and to go as far from it as possible.  
  
This time round, I'm helpless. I could not run away. I was stuck   
to my spot with fear. I had to face the THING. It was close now.   
Only a few meters away...  
  
I was hiding in an alley. My weapons were just small projectiles:   
bits of rock, glass pieces, balled up cans and some other stuff.   
I grabbed all I could. With determination, i turned the corner to   
face the THING.  
  
The THING was hideous. It had angry red scaly-looking skin. It had   
tufts of fur sticking out from the top of its head, hips, torso   
and from the elbows. It had only one huge eye in the center. It stood   
on its two hind feet steadily. Its huge maw was filled with protruding  
fangs. Its limbs ended with two sharp claws. Altogether, it stood   
about 7 feet tall. It was now glowing with hunger  
  
As I looked into the eye of the creature, I was suddenly rooted to   
the ground with fear. I couldn't bring myself to move. I was so filled   
with fright that my brain went blank. I couldn't think. It began to   
appraoch me. Its steps were so heavy that it shook the ground. Yet   
nobody stirred from their slumber. It was as if it was only I who   
could see the monster.  
  
It gave me smile that sent chills down my spine. I was practically   
serving myself to him. It picked my scrawny body in one hand. it   
crushed me slowly. I had difficulty in breathing. My rate of breathing   
increased. My mind went into overdrive.  
  
I don't really remember what happened next. I know that a burst of   
power was emitted from my body. I felt different. I began struggling   
out of its grasp. I formed a ball of energy from the tip of my finger.   
It flew in a straight line towards the creature's forehead,   
decapitating and burning it at the same time.  
  
It burnt in a blue flame leaving behind a pile of ash. I just stood on  
the ground, ready for anything. My customary scowl set on my face. My  
mind suddenly snapped into place. The shock took its toll and I   
collapsed from exhaustion. 


	2. 02: Duo's POV

Heritage  
Disclaimer: See 1st chap.  
Warning: A little bit of Shonen-ai mentioning. Violence filled.   
Swearing toned down drastically!  
Chapter 2: 02 (Duo's POV)  
  
Let's just face the facts. I call myself Shinigami as I AM Shinigami.   
I have taken more lives than anyone can think. Therefore I have earned  
that title. I don't lie, not anymore. I gave up lying years ago. Even  
before I became Duo Maxwell.  
  
I have changed drastically. I doubt even Kurama is able to recognise   
me now. Hn, Kurama. I wonder how he is doing right now. for the matter,  
who he is. Knowing Koenma, He'll find a way to bring the Yuusuke-tachi   
back together. I hope that baka Kuwabara won't even be NEAR me.  
  
Those who really thought they know me well enough, well don't know   
that much. I have lived long enough. My skills have improves alot.   
I am or was an S-class youkai. Since i'm no longer who i was, the   
name Hiei wore down in the Makai. True, I'm notorious in some places   
but Mokuro, being the bitch she was, tried to kill me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a really hot day at the Ningenkai, not that i've noticed. I was   
taking a nap on my favourite branch when all of a sudden, this youkai   
attacked me! I wasn't anticipating such an attack since:   
1) I was an S-class, My aura is enough to ward off any attack.   
2)I'm in the Ningenkai for god's sakes! What the hell was Koenma   
doing up there? taking a momentary holiday?!?  
  
The youkai That attacked me was of a lower A-class. I was an S-class,   
so I didn't worry that much. Yet this "that much" had caused me my   
life. This youkai had powers that even I didn't anticipate.   
Invisibility, illusion and awesome strength. All I have encountered   
seperatly, but not ALL at once!?!  
  
The youkai had a humanoid form. It has a long sweeping tail, reptilian  
wings and ears that stick out from the side of his head. It fought   
with a scythe. Shots of projected ki hit me deadly accuracy.  
  
I was fast, very fast. Yet this youkai caught up with me as if he was   
just JOGGING! He hit me with a well-timed punch striaght in the gut.   
The blow shocked me, making me stop in mid step. He took the   
opportunity and hit me with all that he had. He hit my forehead,   
close to my eyes. I was blinded. Both my jagan and my real eyes were   
injured. From then on, I could only feel. Every punch i took, every   
bruise i gained, i slipped more into unconciousness. Everything was   
an aura of pain. I couldn't guard myself. A well-placed punch hit the   
back of my cranium. Every thing went black.  
  
I had regained conciousness a while later. With blurry eyes I saw the   
youkai standing above me. His mouth a smirk, eyes a murderous gleam.   
I knew I was about to die.  
  
"That was easier than I thought. Mokuro is really underestimating me.  
" he gloated. I was filled with fury. My body refused to move.   
Actually I couldn't feel much of my body left. 'Must've injured my   
spine.'I thought.Using my last bit of strength, I used the Kokuryuuha   
and incinerated the youkai. My body was too weak to withstand the   
summoning of the Kokuryuuha. My body was too mutilated, too harmed to   
be mended quickly. I slowly, painfully, sank back to the darkness,   
waiting for death.   
  
'This is my last time on Earth. Now, I'm going to die. I don't regret   
dying. There is no one that would miss me. NO! I'm going to accept it.   
The pain was suddenly realised. It filled my mind total torture that  
barely one could take at a go. I surrender to the darkness. I don't   
want to live anymore.  
  
"HIEI!!!"  
  
'Yukina!' I thought. My mind slipped back to its proper place. 'I   
cannot die! I must live, for Yukina and Kurama... KURAMA!' I've   
suddenly remembered Kurama's 'self-reincarnation'. I lifted my dying   
soul away to roam until myu body has mended itself. Until then, I   
lived in the Ningenkai as Duo Maxwell. My new life wasn't any better.   
But smiling helps to make things better. 


	3. 05: Wufei's POV

HERITAGE  
Chapter 3: 05 (Wufei's POV)  
  
A/N: Initially I wanted to make this to Trowa's POV. After   
a lot of thinking and mapping I decided to make this into   
a Wufei's POV. So bare with me. Next Chapter will be of   
Quatre's POV.  
  
Disclaimers: Read the first Chap.  
  
The night was deary again. The stars hidden by dark clouds.   
Humidity was high, indicating that rain was about to come.   
This weary-inducing weather has been going on for quite a   
long time. The Clouds always shadow the Earth. I sense   
something was about to come. Something Evil...  
  
I open the book that I had been possessing since I was born.  
2000 years ago, on Planet Earth in The northern regions of   
nthe Makai, Shunkei the charmeleon was born. I am Shunkei.   
The name charmeleon, was given because of my uncanny ability  
to blend into my surroundings despite my fiery red hair and   
my pale conplexion. Another reason is that I belong to a   
race of shapeshifters, which meant that I could transform   
into anything.  
  
Shapeshifters are humanoid in form. Most are born with pale   
silvery skin, dark hair and blue eyes. Wings were recessive.  
I was born pale skinned with red hair like fire and   
turquiose eyes. I had wings like that of an angel's.   
My eyes pulled back at the corners, like that of a Chinese.  
I was really powerful when I was born. I was talented enough  
to control my abilities since I was as young as five years   
old.  
  
I grew up to be a very rebellious youkai. I disregarded the   
rules to have my own way. My attitude made me unpopular   
among the populus. They only knew my notoriety as a thief,   
pickpocket, just a common criminal that had needed no special  
attention. I am really skilled in using a sword, a weapon   
that I still use until today. That time, I was young. I did   
many reckless things. I also idolised a notorious thief,   
Hiei. I loved the way he uses the sword. The way he is   
during battle. I Tried to learn all of his techniques. I   
watched him during the Ankoku Bujutsukai, The Makai   
Tournament. All my aims to be at the same level as him.  
  
My ambition lead to an incident that changed my life. That   
time, I had a friend, lover. Her name was Auri. We were both   
teammates in our heists. She, like me, had very big   
ambitions,that is to be the best thieves in the Makai. Her   
idol was Youko Kurama. We were a perfect team. Or so I   
thought. She left me to join Kurama's team. She said that   
although she respects my abilities, I am too much handle   
sometimes. I had worn her out. It was time for us to   
seperate for now.  
  
One day, I was hired by a youkai called, Matsuka. Matsuka   
was a rich youkai. He ordered me to protect his belongings   
as he heard from one of his "men" that a thief and his   
accomplices are going to steal a valuable heirloom, a gold   
necklace embedded with several valuable gems. I was to stand  
guard by the necklace to deter any attempts on stealing the   
necklace. I was informed that I would be richly rewarded.   
Initially I wanted to just walk out taking the necklace with   
me. When he raised the sum higher, I agreed.  
  
It was deep into the night when the attack came. The thief   
was none other than Youko Kurama! With him was some of his   
followers. I noticed that one of them was Auri. Some began   
to attack me. Brandishing my sword, I began killing/injuring  
the youkais. Auri waited from the back, helping teh Youko to  
crack the complicated code. When they were done, Kurama left,  
leaving Auri to face me. Her eyes were maddened with fury   
and outmost loyalty. She did not recognise me in my current   
form. She attacked me in the way only a maddened person   
would, with rage and no regard for her safety. The youko   
she had idolised the most, turned and looked coldly at her.   
Throwing a seed that consumed her blood, he said,"That girl   
is of no use anymore." with that he left.   
  
I was overcome with rage. The injustice of her death. being   
killed by the one that she had loved with her heart. I looked  
at the wasting body of my ex-lover with an apologetic look   
and went after him. Matsuka was gracious enough to provide   
me with a rifle. I fired several times to the heartless youko.  
My mind bent on revenge. After several shots to the now   
transformed youko, I hit home. I fired more shots to make   
sure that he was dead.   
  
I suddenly realised my doings. I looked down in remorse at   
the corpse of the youko. I walked away, asking forgiveness   
from the youko and mostly from my Auri.   
  
I denounced my hateful life continued to live in the Makai.   
Until one day (after a hundred years), I was sick of it. I   
went to the ningenkai to live as a ningen. I continued my   
life as a farmer. Years passed, my ningen counterpart "died",  
I took on another life. All the time I changed my looks,   
personality and my house. Now I am Chang Wufei, pilot of   
Gundam Shenlong. My pledge to end injustice was made stronger.  
Now I live saving the world from vicious youkai and   
melodramatic people (Trieze:Achoo!)  
  
I know my four comrades are of youkai heritage or is a   
youkai. Their power would arise soon. When that time comes,   
all hell would break lose.  
  
Maybe I'll visit the Makai for the first time in a 1500   
years. Just for old time's sake.  
  
To be continued...  
  
That was my worst Chapter! I don't believe myself. But this   
is The only way I could do it This is my way of playing   
Kurama's first "death". So Don't flame me!  
  
Hirameki 


	4. 04: Quatre's POV

Heritage  
  
Chapter 4: 04 (Quatre's POV)  
  
Disclaimers: See first Chapter.  
  
A/N: Well I hope You readers are not too confused. There is a plot to   
this story after all.   
  
  
  
BLOOD... So much blood everywhere. Raw flesh being torn into peices by   
sharp claws. Inhuman figures hover over the massacre. Everybody dead.   
I'm the only one left. I'm still struggling for life in my injured mode.  
One of the figures above noticed my efforts to live. He threw sharp   
sear towards me. It pierced my heart. My world burst in a bright light   
in front of my eyes. Darkness eneloped me. I surrendered to it,   
regretting I could not do more...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up sweating again. It was the same damn dream! This dream has   
been playing in my mind for sometime like a broken record. Though   
reluctant with my wan complexion, Wufei said that he would be gong   
away foe a while. He told me to contact him if anything serious   
happened. Heero had been acting very peculiar these days. He seemed to   
be talking more these. Though a smile is yet to be seen, he's given   
lighted commonets on trivial things. He'd also answered to Duo's   
incessant talking. Now is that weird or what? Duo seemed more withdrawn   
these days. At times he'd gotten really moody. I don't know, but I   
think he took out a sword last time. And there's Trowa. I don't know   
he's acting very proective over me all of a sudden. I wonder why...  
  
All I know is that SOMETHING is happening to us. Something not all of   
us would accept, not even me.  
  
The dream I've been having, was always filled with menace, anger,   
confusion and mostly, BLOOD. Bloody bodies of what had been women   
always strewn the ground. Usually I see my reflection on a sliver of   
ice. I was really pretty with aqua coloured hair. My eyes were blood   
red and I had a small petite body. I had fought the intruders with an   
ice power. The other women also killed with their skills using ice.   
Some of the other women acted as nurses and carried the injured away.   
Some led the old and young women away. It was queer how it was only   
women that were present there. No men. The women were struggling to   
win. I helped. Many people dropped down onto the ground dead. Many   
slowly dropped like flies. The helpers also dropped down DEAD.   
  
I knew I had to save my race if we were not to be extinct. They are   
all that I had left. Neither oniichan was present and my dear husband   
dead. My child... I miss him. Although they are the ones to condemn my   
family to death since we were born, I had to save them. I used every   
ounce of my energy. In my head I tried to call my brother hoping that   
he was alive somewhere. I needed help NOW!  
  
This was what I felt during the dreams. the call for help was so very   
strong that I felt inclined to help even though I did not know this   
person. I looked up toward the moon. It was shining bright amongst the   
dark clouds. I remember the dream the screams of the fallen women. The   
screams of death. It rings in my ear. I felt helpless. I don't know   
what to do. Allah help me.   
  
Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air. Suddenly I knew her name. I   
knew how the maiden was relateed to me...Fear filled me. I felt   
helpless. "'Kaasan!!!" I cried out in anguish.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was shorter than I thought. Oh well... While you guys guess   
who he is.. I'll go ponder on the next chapter. 


	5. 03: Trowa's POV

Chapter5:03 (Trowa's POV)  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
A/N: Well I changed the last chapter because some ppl didn't get the   
right point of view. So dear Quatre is NOT Kuwabara. I'm not that   
heartless! Well on with the story.  
  
iitalicised/i: contrast between Trowa's two sides  
  
  
Night. Silence. Cold. Unforgiving. Who does that remind me of? Heero?   
Or somebody else? Since I've had my amnesia, I have been getting really  
weird dreams. They look like memories, but they're not mine. All the   
time I think of these dreams. I don't know why but somehow, I feel   
that I have to know the meaning of it in order for peace to come.   
Peace? Where can Peace be found in this god-forsaken world. Right now   
we are in Japan. The safe house located at a mountain top temple. This  
place, although looked old, Has a very funny feeling to it. It   
frightens me yet, attracts me. I don't know what it is. I turn away   
from the window. The room I'm in is small. Wooden floor that looked   
that it had been changed recently. A nice bed with soft matresses and   
pillows. Yet I feel like I've been been here before. I already feeel   
at home here.  
  
What's this I see? Why has everything changed? The room seemed cleaner  
and colder?!? Who's that girl lying on the bed? The girl is so pretty.   
Aqua-blue hair, petite body and mouth.iShe's hurt./i Hn? She's   
waking up. Such huge eyes she has. So deep red the colour. She's   
looking at me? What is she trying to say? 'HE..LP..ME..KA..ZU...'   
What? iYukina... no!/i Who's Yukina? What's happening?   
  
Suddenly the wall broke down by some explosion. I reached for my gun.   
I found that I was unarmed. I am a different person. I saw the culprits  
of the exploded wall. Ugly guys that look close to the dreams of the   
people I've fought. Those dreams... Are they connected to this   
appiration? The smoke cleared. The leader had something struggling in   
his grasp. What the hell? It a little boy! I looked closer. Quatre? No,  
it's my son! Son? I don't have a son.i Kaoru!/i  
  
In my hand materialised a golden sword. As if I have had been using the  
sword for a long time, I charged at them. Slashing each of the youkais   
apart. Saving the boy, my son. Kaoru ran away in fear towards Yukina.   
Yukina, who told Kaoru to stay back, went beside me with sharp   
projectiles in her hand created by her koorime powers. Together we   
protected our child, together we fought. I was quite worn out. I turned  
to make sure that Kaoru was is okay. One youkai took the opportunity   
and slashed me with his weapon, a crude sword. The pain I felt as I   
got slashed. I felt my life draining away. The last thing I saw was   
the shocked face of my son, Kaoru. The world blacked out.  
  
I was floating in a dark realm, as if waiting. Hey, the hallucination   
vanished. I'm back in my own room... What was that? Why does Kaoru   
look so much like Quatre? Why am I dreaming about this? Is something   
bad is about to happen? iSomething bad is about to happen./i  
  
"'Kaasan!!" I heard a scream.  
  
Quatre! That was Quatre's voice! I rushed towards his room. Funny that   
neither Duo nor Heero came running towards the room. I opened the door  
to his room. Funny, the room felt cold. I looked towards the figure   
huddled on the bed. He seemed to be crying. I could hear quiet sobs   
coming from him. He was mumbling something. I walked towards him,   
bringing him into an embrace. I spoke some soothing words to him.   
Slowly, he huddled into me closer. After his sobbing has ceased, I   
could hear his words.  
  
"Those dreams...Monsters. So many of them. They killed her... Mother.   
So cold. So cold... What can I do Trowa? Please tell me..." He spoke   
into my shirt, now damp from his tears. Those words awoke something in   
me. I knew how he felt. These words came out of my mouth, like I was   
talking to my kin. Caring and understanding.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, I know how you feel. Don't cry like you've lost her.   
'Kaasan will always be in your heart. She may have died or she may   
stil be alive. We don't know. You miss her, so do I. So don't cry, ok?"  
He looked at me with a curious look. He smiled and gave me a hug.   
  
"'Touchan!"  
  
"There, there. You said you saw it as a dream?" I asked. He nodded.   
"Well, maybe she's still alive and we can save her from her death.   
Dreams are just a foretelling of the possible future." Quatre listened  
to me intently. His face was suddenly had a determined look.  
  
"We have to go soon. If not, she'll die! Father let's go now! I know   
where she is." he cried.  
  
I looked through my uni-bang in inquiry. "She's at a place where there   
is a lot of snow. There are many women in the village."  
  
"The Koorime floating Isle!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You wanna go there?" I heard another voice from behind me. Both of us   
turned our head towards the window.   
  
"Wufei! You heard everything?" I asked.  
  
"Boy, Trowa. I didn't know you had a son. He's also almost as old as   
you too! No, I just happened to be flying by the window and happened   
to hear some of your speeches. So you wanna go to the isle? Have you   
even thought how you should even go up there? Its floating in the sky   
remember and you don't know how to get to the Makai in the first place!  
Hey Kuwabara, you really haven't changed that much since I've met   
you. You don't even recognise Genkai-baasan's house!" Wufei said as   
he approached us. I looked at him questioningly.  
  
Suddenly, he changed. He grew wings, his hair grew longer to mid-back,   
it changed colour to deep red. He grew taller. His face longer, eye   
colour changed to turquoise. "Or you may know me as him..." The person   
that replaced Wufei said while changing form once more. His face became  
longer, I saw that his nose became broken, heavy-lidded eyes,   
thin-lipped mouth and thin archeh eyebrows completed his face. He had   
grown taller. His hair grew longer and it stood on his head. The hair   
changed colour changed colour to blue!  
  
I gasped in recognition. "Yanagisawa!"   
  
He nodded, then he changed back. "Okay le's get over with the   
introductions already. We have a koorime to save!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay Finally done, Though the ending is pretty lame. So guys, I'd   
really like to see some fanart of the five pilots as their new   
counterparts. Really, or I can't finish writing the story! Please! 


	6. Interlude

Heritage

Interlude

It was far into the night when I finally woke up. I cursed my folly for the n-th time. Night time alone in the wilderness of the Makai, especially about the woods, it is not something to scoff at. Day here is too hot for some, and night perilous. I took a cautious look around before departing.

I'm on a journey now since four weeks ago. Away from Gandara, away from Yomi, the blind fool, and away from my residence of many years. Never have I thought of leaving it but Yomi is old, far older than me, and he's being corrupted by those whom he trusts. True I never really di haveit as "home". Just a place to crash, just a house which bear no heart from me.

Ever since my human mother died,. I had returned to the Makai, seeking Job and refuge with Yomi. That blind, horned idiot was not too keen on my return but nonetheless he gave me a job. Then my human body died, I became back the youko I once was. but it was only by looks as my attitude changed with age and experience.

With my skills ever sharp, I detected the slight movement of the other. I threw a seed towards the hiding spy. A small shriek later told me that my throw had been true. Scrambling on all fours, I found the trail of crawling roots towards the trespasser.

As weird as many of the creatures of the Makai are, this one may be the weirdest yet. Weird, yet beautiful. Also it does not seem unfamiliar. She was struggling with the thorny vines, wings from the back slightly open from fear, ready for flight. She, definitely a she, had a a humanoid body with an albino look. '_Those red eyes...Hiei_' I smiled at the memory of the the short fire demon but I was struck with sadness as I remembered that he was dead.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" I demanded. The female youkai gave me a scared look. Of course i kew she had been following me! With the racket she makes at times, I'm surprised that the whole army of Gandara doesn't go onto her. I just wanted a reason to disturb her. I released her from her bindings, allowing for little movement. 

"Youko Kurama of Gandara City! I come with a request from the Koorime Council. Accept or decline for there will be no turning back!" She said with nary a tremble. Yet fear was broadcasted in those clear eyes of hers. 

"The Koorime Council! My path passes through there. But I must haste being close to my goal." said I. My eyes narrowed with suspicion. "How do I know you are from the council?"

"Lady Yukina told me to give you this. She told me that you'd know." She handed me a petal, a single rose petal made ever fresh by my youko powers. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well, give me your message. I will try my best to accomplish what the council has asked, within my limits." The other youkai got a stern look.

" The enemy is approaching the Isle. He is very near but the Koorimes do not wish for aid. You are to find the forbidden child of Lady Yukina and her kin. They are needed for their duties." said the messenger. "Can you get me out of this, please?"

^^^^^^^^

I saw the messenger fly off into the wilderness. I shook my head in surprise. The Koorimes can be so proud sometimes. I did not tell her that Hiei is dead and Kaoru gone. But the journey I'm taking has something to do with the task. I heard that before Yukina disappeared for countless days, she had used a forbidden spell to cast Kaoru into safety. The spell was rare and rarely used still, but she learnt it during her travels searching for her brother.

The petal that albino youkai gave told met that I do not have to heed the words of the Council, to disregard the command. Yet I cannot because that is my aim, I have to to do the task. I turn toward my intended target for the mean while: a single hut in the middle in the murky jungle south of Yuusuke's domain.

The desolate hut stood forlornly amongst the creeping vines and tall dark pines. It gave an empty yet menacing look, yet I know it is far from empty. I knocked on the front door in a certain pattern and waited for an answer.

A cold wind blew in an ominous way. Then I heard the voice, slight but sharp. " What brings the child of thieves?" It asked.

" Help which only the mother of wind can give." I answered. Silence followed and the wind died down. With an echoing creek, the door opened. I waited for her.

Soft steps came from the adjoining room. Out came a woman, young yet old, wise and experienced yet still naive and perilously fair. Her eyes gleamed in the soft light of the room.

" I cannot teach you what you want but I can tell you of your apparent desire," She said.

" Riddles do nothing but hinder me for a while. Tell me about this desire you speak."

"Find your heart within the woods, time to act is not then but now. In yourself the answer you find. In your heart lies the thing you seek."

" You taught one of my friends a spell, forbidden but used. What are the consequences?"

"Neverending life and heartache. Receiver is fated to meet the doomed and friends and kin will know the hour. A thousand moons and a million may have come to pass or it may be just then."

"Are you telling me that you don't know when he will reappear?!?" I cried in disbelief. Surely this old lady should know of a way. '_Please let there be a way...'_ I thought but the woman was silent.

"He calls," The woman suddenly spoke. The wind outside which had died suddenly turned into a gale. "No end to his suffering. The enemy comes!" She then gave a ghastly scream that chilled my bones. Lightning flashed brightening the room, making me blink. When my eyes finally opened, the woman was gone and so was the hut. I stood up my tail flicking the soil from it. I know what I must do now. I must got to the Ningenkai.

TBC

A/n: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! finally I update! There will be slight changes to this fic. I appreciate those who review/ flame/ owl me! Thank you and hope to see you soon.


End file.
